


Family Fun

by SNAtikah



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), NU'EST, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baby Jeon Jungkook, Baby Zelo, Chanbaekchen triplets, Comedy, F/M, Family Fluff, Fem!Kyungsoo, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fem!Ren, fem!Seokjin - Freeform, fem!baekhyun, fem!suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNAtikah/pseuds/SNAtikah
Summary: In which the Kims' and the Wus' are best buddies until their kids meet up and more fun awaits for them.The Wus'Kris Wu YifanKim JoonmyeonWu Minseok; 16 years oldWu Luhan; 15 years oldWu Yixing; 11 years oldWu Kyungsoo; 10 years oldWu Zitao; 9 years oldWu Baekhyun; 5 years old (Oldest triplet)Wu Jongdae; 5 years old (Second oldest tripet)Wu Chanyeol; 5 years old (Youngest triplet)Wu JongIn; 3 years old (Oldest twin)Wu Sehun; 3 years old (Youngest twin/Wu)The Kims'Kim NamJoonKim SeokJinKim Yoongi; 16 years oldKim Hoseok; 15 years oldKim Jimin; 2 years old (Older twin)Kim Taehyung; 2 years old (Youngest twin)Kim Jungkook; 8 months old (Youngest Kim)





	1. Chapter 1

Because I wanna make fluff story and Family!AU story lately so here it is!

A collaboration between my 2 favourite idols; EXO & BTS

This a genderbend story! Don't like it don't read it!

English is not my first language. I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes.

Enjoy reading it EXO-Ls! Armys!


	2. Triplets & Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chappie for Family Fun! Hope you guys enjoy it! ^__^
> 
> Mistakes? Please ignore it and I will do my best to correct it back!

"Ssup! Yifan!"

Yifan raises his left brow at the voice and he turns his head to where the sound came from. He then smiles since it's one of his colleagues in his company known as 'Wu Fashion & Design'.

"Hey to you too, NamJoon, done with your meeting?" Yifan asks as he was done with his coffee and let the mug in the sink. "Yeah, giving ideas make me wants to kiss the floor because it's literally the same from every slide they showed which was prepared by the juniors," NamJoon pats his cheeks gently and Yifan gives him a cup of water to him.

"Just plain water?" NamJoon jokes and Yifan made his bitch face. "Want more than that get your own,"

"Meanie," NamJoon pouts and drinks the water in one go. "Man! That was refreshing!" He smiles with his gummy smile and dumps the cup to the nearest dustbin. "So, how's Joonmyeon?" NamJoon asks as both of them walked together along the hall which reflected the view of Seoul from the 10th floor. "Nag, cursing, tired all day long," Yifan chuckles same goes for NamJoon.

"Thought so, SeokJin is the same when it comes to the twins," NamJoon shook his head when he remembered the bathroom disaster when the twins pour all the bubble soap in the tub and let the water running until the water with bubbles flow and it reached the bathroom door. "What did the twins do this time?" Yifan asks as they made turn at the corner to Yifan's office while some of the workers bowed to them since both of them are respected people. 

"Bathroom and soap."

Yifan laughs because his baby twins did the same thing last two months. "Seriously, though no wonder we're friends," Yifan laughs again and NamJoon pouts beside him. "You have no idea how hard it is to clean that huge bathroom, you know," NamJoon pouts more when Yifan accidentally chokes on his laughter. "Yah, yah, yah, stop laughing,"

"Alright, alright, don't pout you look ugly as hell," Yifan muffles a laugh but failed because NamJoon glares at him playfully. "You know, you're lucky that you only have 5 kids not like me," Yifan coughs a bit and settles himself on his C.E.O chair.

"Yeah, good thing I don't fuck my wife 24/7 until I have 10 kids on my own," NamJoon smirks since he hit the jackpot of his boss. "Like you don't fuck your wife 25/8," Yifan sticks out his tongue to him and NamJoon looks at him with pity. "Where did 25/8 even exist?" NamJoon asks pitifully and Yifan shrug his shoulders. "My dictionary, duh,"

"Tell me again why are you the CEO?" NamJoon sighs and Yifan was going to answer his question when the front door of his office slammed open and revealed his kid along with his friend's kid.

"Daddy!"

"Appa!"

The kids ran to their own fathers almost making their fathers almost hit the floor since they jump on their father's lap.

"Whoa there, baby girl where's Mommy?" Yifan asks his oldest 5 years old triplet daughter, Baekhyun. Wu Baekhyun despite being a hyper baby girl, she answer her father's question immediately. "Mommy had trouble with Yeolie but Dae help Mommy already," Baekhyun explains with her bubbly tone and Yifan coos at her cuteness.

"Baekie it _twue_, _Yeorie hwung_ pooped," Taehyung laughs and bounces on his father's lap. "Aigoo, poor Yeolie, huh, Taetae?" NamJoon asks and pats Taehyung's head making the younger nods his head. "But, where's eomma, Taetae? And did you come here alone?" NamJoon asks again his younger 2 years old twin son and Taehyung made his thinking face. "Oh! Eomma help Aunty Joon because Yeorie hwung pooped and Taetae came along with Minie!" Taehyung said it all together and NamJoon was very proud of his son.

"Why didn't you help Chanyeol, Baek?" Yifan asks and Baekhyun settles herself with Yifan's help on his desk while swinging her feet back and forth. "Yeol, smell bad," Baekhyun made her disgusted face making the others laughed.

"Okay, I get it so, what's bring you two here?" Yifan asks the kids while adjusting Baekhyun's light blue dress. "We bring lunchies!" Taehyung beams but pouts after that. "Baekie, where's the lunchies?" Taehyung asks and looks around him but there's none. Baekhyun was going to reply Taehyung's question until the door open again.

"Lunchies are here!" Jimin the older twin beams and ran to his father with a rice cake in his hand that was half eaten by him. "Yah! Minie ate one but I can't?" Taehyung whines and Jimin smiles sheepishly at him. "Eomma said I can have one," Jimin sticks out his tongue to him and Taehyung whines even more.

"Appa! Taetae want one!"

"We can get it after appa finished work, okay?"

"But I want it now!" Taehyung starts to wailed making Baekhyun closes her both ears and Yifan just chuckles at the Kims' family.

"Daddy! Buy Taehyung a rice cake please! My ears are going to explode!" Baekhyun said it loud enough for her father to hear and Yifan nods his head. "Thank you, daddy!" Baekhyun smiles and plants a sweet kiss on her father's cheek.

"Taehyung honey, why are you crying about now?"

Taehyung immediately stops wailing when he heard his mother's voice and NamJoon sighs in relief at the appearance of his wife. "E-Eomma! Why can't I have one he can?" Taehyung sniffles while rubbing his teary eyes while his index finger points at Jimin's happy face who was eating the rice cake with glee. SeokJin sighs and let her 8 months old baby boy, Jungkook in NamJoon's arms after that she scoops Taehyung in her arms who is still crying.

"Taehyung! Stop crying my ears hurts!" Baekhyun whines and Yifan rubs his daughter's back to calm her down. "Baek, that's not the right way to say it,"

"But daddy! Taehyung will keep crying if he won't get that rice cake!" Baekhyun pouts and let go of her hands from her ears. "You can try better than that, Baek," Yifan smiles and Baekhyun sighs, she then did what her father told to. "Taehyung, stop crying please,"

Upon hearing the words from his favourite noona, Taehyung's sobs starts to faint slowly and he lift his head from his mother's shoulder.

"Why, eomma, Taetae wants it too," Taehyung asks between his hiccups and SeokJin wipes off the tears away from her son's puffy eyes. "Eomma gave to Jimin because Jimin help eomma,"

"But Taetae always helps eomma!" Taehyung whines and SeokJin sighs. "I know but Jimin was the one who ask it first after we help Aunt Joon,"

"Is there still left? The rice cake?" Taehyung rubs his eyes with his tiny fist while asking his mother, SeokJin smiles at the cute sight and nods making the boy beams. "Love eomma!" Taehyung squeals and hugs his mother tight.

"Well, that settles," Yifan chuckles and NamJoon just sighs. "It's a headache that Taehyung will always cry when it's only Jimin got it," Yifan nods his head because he understands it crystal clear. "Just like the triplets but mostly Chanyeol will scream on top of his lungs until he got what he wants," Yifan nods when NamJoon gave him 'are-you-kidding-face' to him. "Kids," NamJoon mutters under his breath and Yifan chuckles.

"You can say that again but where's my beautiful wife? Baek, where's Mommy?" Yifan asks and Baekhyun shrugged her tiny shoulders. "Mommy was at the toilet maybe she will come—"

"I'm here, Fan and can you help Jongdae with the lunch?"

Yifan smiles widely when the person he loved the most stood there with her usual smile on but Yifan knows his wife is really tired lately. Yifan waste no time stood up from his seat and let Baekhyun sat on his chair but told her to be careful while she is on the big chair.

"Let me help you, Jongdae ah," Yifan gets on the same level as his second oldest triplet and took the lunch bag from Jongdae's tiny hands.

"Daddy!"

Jongdae beams and hugs his father tight around his neck.

"Hey, budd,"

Jongdae smiles at the nickname and tighten more the hug. "Daddy, Yeol poop!" Jongdae chuckles and earned some laughter behind them while there was a whine can be heard on top of them.

"Shut up! Jong head!" Chanyeol whines and wants to kicks Jongdae's head but Joonmyeon quickly holds onto his legs. "Mommy! He promised not to tell anyone! Huwaa!" Chanyeol starts to cry and NamJoon nods his head silently because Yifan is right what Chanyeol wants the parents have to give him or not he will—

"AAHH! I hate you, troll head! AAHH!" Chanyeol screams and tries to wiggle out from his mother's hold and Joonmyeon despite being tired she just let go of Chanyeol. Once, the youngest triplet was out from his mother's hold he quickly marched to Jongdae who squeaks and ran for his life.

"Get away! You will make mt face bleed! Mommy give me the insect spray! Let me spray his ugly face!" Jongdae shouts all the words while running around his father's huge office and they passed by SeokJin who was still holding Taehyung who already asleep in her arms, then to NamJoon with Jungkook in his arms and Jimin on his lap and they passed by Baekhyun who was sitting comfortably on the chair but then scream with her high pitched voice because Chanyeol accidentally pushes the chair aside making it rolled on the other side of the room while spinning little Baekhyun who was on it.

"Mommy! Scary!" Baekhyun screams making Taehyung jolt and woke up from his sleep. Taehyung looks over his mother's shoulder and smiles widely. "Eomma! Fun! Want try!" Taehyung beams and points at where Yifan and Joonmyeon who ran to help Baekhyun from the spinning chair. "No, Taetae not fun no try," SeokJin said it sternly and Taehyung pouts.

"Wu Jongdae, Wu Chanyeol! For the love of your toys at home stop running! And Jongdae put that spray down right now!" Yifan shouts at them enough for them to bump into each other with Chanyeol on top of Jongdae and Chanyeol waste no time hits Jongdae's head rapidly. "Stop it, ugly face!" Jongdae growls and tries to rolls over but Chanyeol keeps hitting him.

"Chanyeol! Stop that!" Joonmyeon rushes to him and hold on to the hand that he was hitting Jongdae's head but Chanyeol being a stubborn boy tries to hit Jongdae with his other free hand but failed when Joonmyeon hold onto it on time. Jongdae saw the awkward position of Chanyeol, he laughs and sticks out his tongue to the youngest triplet.

"I will burn your legos when we get home!" Chanyeol said it and was going to jump onto Jongdae but Joonmyeon hold him tight before anymore chaos. "I will burn your Rilakkumas if you burn mine!" Jongdae made faces to Chanyeol who growls at him.

"Stop it you two! Or no food for both of you!" Joonmyeon hissed and both of the triplets crossed their arms together in sync.

"Fine!"


	3. Little Satan; Sehunie

"Give it to me!"

"No! This is mine!"

"Mine!"

"No! Mine!"

"It's mine, bubble head!"

"It's mine, puppy boy!"

3 years old older twin, JongIn whines and tries to grab the plushie that his younger twin, Sehun was hugging tight and rolls over the floor until to their shared bed. "I want it!" JongIn stomps his feet hard on the wooden floor while pouting hard. "It's mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" Sehun said while sticking out his tongue and rolls over the floor happily with the plushie in his tight hug making JongIn's bottom lips starts to wobbles and eyes starts to brim with tears. Sehun who was done with his rolling on the floor sit up in Indian style while facing JongIn. His eyes widen because crying JongIn is not a good idea to start off his day.

"KYUNGSOO NOONA!!! HUWAA!!!"

Sehun hissed at the loud voice of JongIn and quickly closes his both ears making the plushie rest on his lap. He closed his ears more tighter when JongIn starts to wailed and cry even louder.

"Stop crying!"

"Kyungsoo noona! Sehun is being mean to me!" JongIn sobs while rubbing his tears away using his tiny fists. Sehun squeaks when he heard foot-steps along the hallway and he knows he is doomed as hell. Sehun quickly stands up leaving the plushie on the floor with his hands still covering his ears. He then ran quickly under his bed and hides from his Satansoo noona.

"Wu Sehun! What the hell did you do now?" 10 years old, Kyungsoo slammed the door open while rubbing her temple. She then looks around the messy room and spots Sehun's tiny feet under the bed sticking proudly out for her to spot him immediately and a crying mess JongIn who was standing in the middle of his room while his tiny fists rubbing his tears away. "JongIn, what did Sehun do?" Kyungsoo asks as she made her way to the younger and let herself on the same level as her baby brother.

"I want the plushie but he doesn't want to give me! I want it!" JongIn wails and whines while stomping his feet making Kyungsoo sighs at her twin brothers. "Sehun," Kyungsoo calls out for him and the youngest Wu squeaks under the bed. "Wu Sehun," Kyungsoo calls out for him again but no moves was made by the youngest Wu. Kyungsoo then let JongIn sat on the bed and she immediately pulls Sehun out under the bed making the younger screams with his high pitched voice.

"_Kyahhh_! No! Don't eat me! I'm a good boy! Luhan!" Sehun screams even more louder when he felt Kyungsoo touches his shoulders to make him stand up. "Shush! Lu eonnie is at school!" Kyungsoo finally made the youngest stand up on both of his feet and turns Sehun around so, Sehun will face her. "What did Mommy told you about sharing?" Kyungsoo asks once both of them were standing face to face and a still crying JongIn sat comfortably on the bed.

"Sharing is caring," Sehun mumbles under his breath and Kyungsoo giggles knowing the younger is afraid of her but sometimes Sehun will prank her good. "Did you share it?" Kyungsoo asks and Sehun wants to nods his head but JongIn kicks him making him shook his head. "So, what should I do now? Cut your bubble tea or tell Mommy about this?"

Sehun squeaks again and quickly gets on his knees hugging Kyungsoo's leg and looks up at his noona with puppy eyes. "Tell Mommy please! Don't hurt my bubble teas! They are innocent! I tell you innocent!" Sehun begs onto Kyungsoo's leg and Kyungsoo was amazed at Sehun's words despite being a 3 years old kid, Sehun is really good with words.

"Okay, okay, _aigoo_, let go of my leg and go apologize to your twin brother,"

Sehun nods at his noona's words and quickly crawls on the bed and hugs JongIn tight as possible making the older twin squirms in the tight hug.

"Eww, stop hugging me!" JongIn squirms in Sehun's tight hug and tries to wiggle out from the hug. "Stop moving! Let me hug you or no bubbles for me!" Sehun whines and tightens the hug even more making JongIn breathless.

"N-Noona," JongIn calls out desperately for Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo sighs for the ninth time.

"Sehun,"

"..."

"Wu—"

"Sehunie! Luhanie is home!"

Upon, hearing the voice that Sehun love the most he quickly let go of JongIn who almost die without oxygen and scramble off the bed and ran to the door to greet his most favourite noona among his _noonas_.

"Lulu," Sehun pretends to cry once he was at the stairs and he hissed silently when he saw his enemy. His enemy Kim Yoongi or for short at school (what Luhan told him) is Suga. Yoongi saw a pretend crying Sehun on the stairs and he smirks. He then let his arm around Luhan's shoulder making the latter looks at him with a frown on her forehead.

"What's with your arm around me?" 15 years old, Luhan asks while tries to wiggles off Yoongi's arm around her. "Nothing just wanna put it on you," Yoongi smiles cheekily and Luhan made her bitch face which she got it from her father.

"Lulu," Sehun calls out again for Luhan and Luhan immediately faces the youngest Wu at the stairs. "Aww, my baby Sehunie, why are you crying?" Luhan coos at the cute sight while Yoongi scrunches his nose. Yoongi then chuckles lowly when he saw Sehun shot deathly glares at him.

"T-That hyung being mean to me!"

Luhan looks at Sehun with wide eyes and faces Yoongi who had his 'are-you-kidding-face' on.

"What did you do to my baby?" Luhan growls at him and Yoongi puts both of his hands in front of him while mentally waves a white flag.

"I didn't do anything! I swear! I just got here with you remember?" Yoongi laughs awkwardly and glares at the little satan behind Luhan. Luhan frowns at Yoongi's words then she crossed her arms.

"Hunie, what did Yoongi do to you?" Luhan asks and Sehun ran with his little feet and quickly hugs his favourite noona. Sehun then looks up to her with his puppy eyes same like JongIn since they are twins.

"H-He hit me when you were at the kitchen yesterday," Sehun sniffles and buries his face on Luhan's stomach since his height reached until there. Luhan frowns and then glares at Yoongi who still have his 'are-you-kidding-face' on.

"You,"

"Wait! Hanie, listen,"

Sehun huffs in anger when he heard what Yoongi called his noona. He then starts to sobs and Luhan waste no time scoops Sehun in her arms.

"Aigoo, my baby Sehunie, stop crying, it's not good to cry," Luhan said it cutely while her free hand wipes off Sehun's massive tears. Luhan giggles at the cute sight of Sehun who was pouting and tiny fist rubs his teary eyes.

"Sorry, Yoongi, we will post-phone the math study, is it cool?" Luhan asks a pouting Yoongi and Yoongi just nods his head. "Yeah it's cool, text me when you're free to study 'sucks'." Yoongi chuckles at his words and Luhan scrunches her nose in disgusted. "Seriously, though, if you wanna flirt with me you have win over this little guy, right Hunie baby?" Luhan bounces Sehun in her arms and Sehun crosses his arms while nodding his head.

"Why him?" Yoongi points at Sehun who just glares at him.

"Because—"

"He bites people's ass,"

The 3 of them turns their head to the source of the voice and it belongs to Yixing the Wu's oldest son. Yoongi and Luhan looks at each other and Luhan nods her head when Yoongi looks at her with her 'are-you-sure-face'.

"I bite real **hard**." Sehun giggles when he saw how pale Yoongi's face were. Yixing on the other hand, was laughing out loud while making his way to the kitchen. "I might run for my life if I were you, Suga hyung!" Yixing shouts it from the kitchen and Yoongi gulps a thick lump. "Alright then, so, look at the time I will head off then see ya later, Luhan." Yoongi smirks and quickly place a sweet peck on Luhan's cheek earning a wide eye Sehun in his noona's arm with a blush Luhan.

"See ya, Hanie!"

With that, Yoongi slams the front door close with a victory laugh along the way.

"Noooo!!! Let me bite him!" Sehun growls and tries to get down from his noona's hold and quickly ran to the front door. "Where you at, Thuga hyung!" Sehun said it with his lisp since he is burning inside. "How dare he kissed my Luhan!" Sehun screams and ran out from the house and he growls again when he saw Yoongi passed by him with his bicycle.

"See ya later, baby _Sehunie_!" Yoongi laughs out loud and speeds off with his bicycle. "Luhan is mine, _Thuga_ hyung!" Sehun screams at Yoongi and picks up a rock to throw at him and Sehun did what he wants and the rock landed straight at Yoongi's head making the poor boy crashed into a electric pole.

"In your face! Thuga hyung!" Sehun squeals in happiness and skips his way inside his home with his big smile on.


	4. Ice Creams

"Oh my god! Taehyung! Stop squeezing your baby brother! You're choking him to death!" SeokJin squeals in her panic voice and quickly let go both of Taehyung's arms which was wrapped around the Kims' youngest son. SeokJin then scoops Jungkook in her arms and pats Jungkook's back gently while the Kims' youngest son coughs slightly after the tight hug.

"But eomma! I wanna play with Kookie!" Taehyung whines and let out his hands in a cute gesture to let SeokJin put Jungkook in his tiny hands. "You can play with him after he's done with his food," SeokJin said it firmly and earned another round of a long whine from the Kims' second youngest son. Taehyung whines even more when he saw his mother made her way to the kitchen where she will let Jungkook eat his food peacefully. Being a hyper kid, Taehyung got on his feet and follows his mother to where she goes with his favourite baby brother in his mother's arms.

"Eomma!"

SeokJin sighs at the other loud voice, she quickly let Jungkook in his high chair. She then shouts back at the voice who called for her.

"What is it, Hoseok?!" SeokJin taps her foot on the floor and eyes turn wide when she saw how bad Hoseok's and Yoongi's face were. "Don't tell me some dog chased you two until you fell into a drain again?" SeokJin rubs her temple while one hand grip tightly at Jungkook's high chair. Both of the oldest son of the Kims' hung their head low and didn't forget to shot lasers towards each other with Yoongi mouth to him 'I will get you after this' and Hoseok teases his hyung with 'I will wear converse shoes until you die'.

"Oh hell no! Do you think you have the balls to do that?!" Yoongi shouts it accidentally making Jungkook and Taehyung who appeared behind them jumps a meter high. SeokJin squeaks when Yoongi shouts with his loud voice, she then glares at her oldest son earning a whimper from him.

"Watch your language, mister, what did I told you if you curse in this house?" SeokJin said it with her dark tone and slowly making her way to the refrigerator making Yoongi whimpers even more. "No! Eomma! Please don't!" Yoongi ran towards his mother and hugs her right leg while shaking his head furiously. Yoongi whimpers again when he heard the refrigerator was opened by his mother and he knows his Magnum ice creams are doomed!

"Eomma! Don't hurt my ice creams! They are innocent! I tell you innocent!" Yoongi begs and buries his face into his mother's right leg. SeokJin giggles silently at Yoongi's mental breakdown and she looks up at her other sons who was also enjoying their oldest hyung's current situation.

"Eomma! Throw it in the trash!" Jimin squeals happily once he step inside the kitchen with his mouth full of his snacks like usual. "No! Burn them!" Taehyung joins in making his older twin laughs out loud and little Jungkook giggles along with the twins while clapping his tiny hands cutely.

"You guys are so mean!" Yoongi sobs and wails when he heard his poor ice creams in the box was slowly pulls out from their perfect print box. "Eomma, no, please!"

"It had to be done, Yoongi, deal is a deal if you curse in this house all your ice creams will be given to your younger brothers," SeokJin giggles again when Yoongi stops her tracks which she was going to give it to the naughty twins.

"Ice creams!"

Yoongi made a deep whale noise once his ears bleed when he heard the twins yelled his favourite 2 words. He then let go off his mother's leg and lay helplessly on the floor with his body still hurts from where he crashed into a pole because of the Wus' little satan back then when he head to his crush house, Wu Luhan. He then make another whale noise when the twins looks down at him with his ice creams in their hands.

"Hyung! Thank you for the ice cream!" Jimin smiles with his eye smile and pats his hyung's bruised face. "Yes, hyung this is so delicious!" Taehyung had his eye smile on like Jimin and also with his tiny hands he pats Yoongi's bruised face. Yoongi groans at the pain and sat up straight because this is the last straw. He stood up and scans the room searching for a stupid gummy smile boy.

"Come here you!"

Hoseok squeaks in fear when Yoongi made his way too fast to him. Hoseok then made his way upstairs and quickly lock his room and with that the Kims' household was filled with loud banging on the door and the Kims' wife's loud yelling and shouting non-stop.

"No,"

"But,"

"No buts, Luhan,"

"But Mommy!"

"No is a no, Wu Luhan," Joonmyeon said it sternly and continues to do the dishes with her 2nd oldest daughter beside her whining over a friends hang out at Myeong-dong nearby. "But Mommy! It's one chance of a life time for me to hang out with them," Luhan whines even more while stomping her feet on the floor. Joonmyeon sighs in annoyance because her daughter just turn 15 years old last 2 months and her friends decided to celebrate it at a karaoke place? Oh, that's a no no for her daughters because she knows what kind of guys will hang out at a place like that.

"Karaoke is bad and you can't go, full stop." Joonmyeon said it firmly and puts the wet dishes in the dryer. She then faces a pouty Luhan with her puppy eyes on bright enough to make her eyes blind by it.

"But Mommy!"

"If you wanna go to that party there's one condition,"

Luhan eyes sparkle at the words and quickly nods her head. "What's the condition, Mommy?"

Joonmyeon smirks cheekily and leans back at the dryer while looking at her daughter. "Make Yoongi got a 100 in his math and you can go to the party,"

Luhan's mouth hung low enough to make it drop on the floor, she then whines even more with her hands ruffling her brownish hair. "That's not fair!" Luhan whines and pouts harder. "Fair enough for me," Joonmyeon shrugged off her shoulders and smirks again when Luhan starts to whine again.

"No, it's not!"

"Yes it is, Lulu!"

Both of them tear their gaze and looks down and was surprised that Sehun was standing between them with his Pinku-Pinku in his left hand.

"When did you get here?" Luhan asks and Sehun smiles lovingly at his favourite noona. "Since, Mommy said the 1 condition thingy,"

"Sehunie! I wanna go to the party!" Luhan whines at her youngest brother and Sehun pursed his lips while shaking his head. "Karaoke bad, Lulu can't go or Sehun will cry right now," Sehun threatens Luhan who looks at him disbelief.

"Not you too!"


	5. Clowns & Candies

"Chanyeol wait!"

Minseok groans when the youngest of the triplets ran away from her and left her behind with Baekhyun and Jongdae in her arms. The 4 of them decided to head to the supermarket since their beloved mother asked Minseok a favour to buy the groceries and the triplets being bored at home asked their mother if they could come along. Joonmyeon being tired and doesn't want to fight about it she just said yes earning 'Yays' from the triplets and a groan from Minseok since she have to take care of them.

"Oh my god, I swear to god if your brother gone missing I will tie you both to a pole near by," Minseok hissed making Baekhyun and Jongdae gasped in fear. "Eonnie! Why me? I didn't do anything wrong!" Baekhyun said it and a pout formed on her lips. "Baekie is right! I'm innocent too!" Jongdae growls and his eyes immediately search for his youngest triplet.

"Wu Chanyeol!" Jongdae screams for Chanyeol's name earning glances from the people in the supermarket. Minseok's eyes widen and let go of her hand which was holding onto Baekhyun and hits Jongdae's bum. Jongdae then squeaks at the sudden hit from behind and whines at his oldest noona.

"What's that for, noona~?"

"You're embarrassing me!" Minseok hissed and Jongdae sticks out his tongue not caring of his oldest noona's situation. "I will tie you in front of a clown if you're being like this, Wu Jongdae!" Minseok threatens the younger making Jongdae's eyes widen.

"No! Clowns are dangerous! They eat people!" Jongdae said it and holds onto Minseok tight and Baekhyun snickers since she saw something colourful at the end of the supermarket. Baekhyun then tugs Minseok's skirt and Minseok looks down at Baekhyun.

"What is it, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun points to the direction and Minseok follows where Baekhyun's finger in pointing at. Minseok's lips turned into an evil smirk, she then scoops Jongdae in her arms making the younger squeaks and circles his arms around Minseok's neck. "Where are we going, noona?" Jongdae asks but he didn't received any answer instead of a giggling Baekhyun and a creepy smile from Minseok.

They walked and walked until they reached the end of the supermarket and Baekhyun being naughty greets the colourful thing.

"Hello! Mr.Clown!"

Jongdae's eyes widen twice as big as possible and he tries to wiggles out from his noona's hold. "No! I don't want to die!" Jongdae starts to wails and buries his face on the crook of Minseok's neck. Minseok chuckles at Jongdae's sudden out burst and walks closely to the clown while holding onto Baekhyun to make sure the oldest triplet won't ran away like the youngest triplet and she swears that the youngest triplet is near by because if this kind of situation happened Chanyeol will always ran to a candy store.

"Jongdae, there's someone would like to meet you," Minseok said it teasingly making the younger buries his face more on the crook of Minseok's neck. "Yeah, Jongdae, he have balloons too!" Baekhyun squeals when the clown notices them with a lot of balloons in it's hands.

"Eonnie! I want one!"

Minseok nods her head and let Baekhyun ran to the clown with her puppy smile on like always.

"Jongdae?"

"No, he will eat me," Jongdae starts to sniffles and Minseok chuckles because after this the younger will be asleep in her arms making one of the burden on her shoulder lessen.

"Alright, alright," Minseok rubs Jongdae's back soothingly while the younger starts to sobs. "Baekhyun ah! Let's go find Chanyeol!" Minseok shouts for Baekhyun's attention who pouts since she isn't done questioning the poor clown who had trouble answering her questions.

"Candies!" Chanyeol squeals in delight once he stood in front the supermarket's biggest candy store. Chanyeol then squished his face on the front window with his creepy smile on while his eyes roaming around the shop. Some of the workers who notices Chanyeol's face on the window she can't help but to raises her left brow.

"I think we got another one, Jonghyun," The worker said it to her boyfriend who work as the manager in the candy store. Jonghyun then faces where his girlfriend was looking at and he can't help but to sighs. "Bring out the candies for kids like him, Minki,"

Minki nods her head and drags her body to the back of the store and came back with a large box full of candies. Jonghyun then signals one of his stuff to let Chanyeol in. "Minhyun, get that kid inside and let him sit at the usual place."

Minhyun made an 'Okay' sign to his boss and he walks to the door and calls out for Chanyeol.

"Hey there, kid,"

Chanyeol peels his face off from the window and smiles at the older. "Candy!"

"Yes, I know, come here follow hyung so, you can have one of those,"

Chanyeol squeals in delight again and quickly links his hand to Minhyun's so, the older can lead him to where he will be sitting.

"Here's the candies, cutie pie and what's your name?" Minki asks once Chanyeol settles himself at the table for his size. Chanyeol gulps a thick lump at the sight in front of him with a lot of different kinds of candies from his favourite until his not-so-favourite candy. He then squeaks when he felt someone wipes off his drool using a tissue. He looks up to who was doing it and he blushes at the beautiful face which was inches away from his face.

"T-Thank you, noona," Chanyeol said it softly and Minki squeals at the cute voice. "No problem, baby boy so, what's your name? Noona didn't get the answer yet," Minki asks again and let herself sit beside Chanyeol who still have his rosy cheeks on.

"Wu Chanyeol,"

Both Minki and Minhyun gasped because they clearly knows the Wus' family is well-known in Korea plus Wu's Fashion & Design is their favourite designer clothes.

"As in Kris Wu's son?" Minhyun asks and Minki squeals again grabbing both of Chanyeol's tiny hands. "Oh my god! No wonder you look like your daddy!"

Chanyeol blushes at the softness of Minki's hands and he smiles at her. "So cute! Let me put you in my pocket!" Minki giggles and pinches Chanyeol's chub-chub cheeks. The 4 of them including Jonghyun who was curious at what made his girlfriend squeals non-stop; they talked and jokes until the front door of their store rings and revealed another 3 customers.

"Chanyeol! There you are!"

Chanyeol turns his head to the voice and squeaks knowing his noona is currently glaring at him. He then quickly hides behind Minki who was confused at Chanyeol's sudden act.

"I'm sorry, miss, who are you?" Jonghyun being a professional worker ask Minseok politely. Minseok sighs because she really hates introducing herself cause people will squeals or gasps or faints when she introduce herself because of her father's reputation. Jonghyun waits patiently for Minseok and Jonghyun almost falls on his ass because Baekhyun ran passed by him and Baekhyun squeals at the candies that was served for Chanyeol.

"Yah! That's mine!" Chanyeol growls when he saw Baekhyun already stuff some of his favourite candies in her mouth. "Beat it! I want it! I want it!" Baekhyun sticks out her tongue to him and Chanyeol growls again.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!" Chanyeol snatches the candy off Baekhyun's hands making Baekhyun tears up. Chanyeol's eyes widen when he saw that Baekhyun is going to cry because crying Baekhyun is not a good thing to do in his life.

"MINSEOK EONNIE! HUWAA!" Baekhyun wails with her high pitched voice making all the people in the candy store had to closed their ears. "Dear lord, why are you doing this to me?" Minseok sighs and hands Jongdae in Jonghyun's arms making the latter confused but does it anyway. "Chanyeol. Sorry. Now." Minseok said it in her dark tone making the younger whimpers in fear.

Chanyeol then immediately hugs Baekhyun and rubs her back soothingly. "_Sowwy_, Baekie, Chanie is _sowwy_,"

Baekhyun wipes her tears using her fists and buries her face onto Chanyeol's shoulder. Minseok sighs in relief and mentions both Chanyeol and Baekhyun to get up because they still haven't buy anything that Joonmyeon asked them to. Minseok then took sleeping Jongdae back into her arms and thanked Jonghyun.

"Thanks and sorry for the chaos, by the way I'm Wu Minseok before you asks again."

With that, Minseok left another round of gasped from the 3 workers.


	6. Cousins

"No! I want pink! Why did you bring blue?" SeokJin groans when she saw a lot of blue colours from the balloons until the pinyata. Hell even that thing is blue! SeokJin said it in her mind while ruffling her hair messily and walks back and forth telling the helpers to take off the blue thingy because she wants pink.

"You know, eomma can really get obsessed with pink once she saw it in front of her eyes," Yoongi said it while eyes watching every movement that his mother was doing; yelling at the helpers, tears down the blue things on her own, cursing, stomping the blue things on the ground with her heels and last but not least crying because it's not pink.

"Like you don't cry when your ice creams being rape by those evil twins," Hoseok chuckles and Yoongi shot him a death glare while scooping more ice creams to his mouth. Upon hearing, ice creams and twins, the twins; Jimin and Taehyung stops playing with their swords and put their evil grins on while eyeing their oldest hyung's bucket of newly bought ice cream; chocolate almond flavour which the twins are obsessed with.

"Yoongi,"

_Squeaks_

"Hyung~"

_Whimpers_

"We want,"

_Gulps_

"Ice creams!"

"Nooo!!! Get away you evil raping ice creams monsters!" Yoongi screams in his high pitched voice while running away to save himself from the hyper twins (almost knocking off his mother's helpers) to his room; locking the door shut with locks, chairs and his study table.

Hoseok who was laughing his ass off while clapping his hands like a mad man can't help but to felt sorry for his hyung due to his obsession to ice creams. "Man, good thing I'm not obsessed with anything," Hoseok said it to himself and leans back to the chair he was sitting. He was watching his mother who was still crying over blue things and he then squeaks in surprised almost knocking him over when he felt a hot breath on his neck.

"Boo!"

"Eomma!" Hoseok squeaks and his back landed on the soft grass, he groans in pain and glares at the culprit.

"What is it, Hoseok?! I'm busy!" SeokJin shouts not letting her eyes off the blue things on her hands to burn it alive. Hoseok then stood up and dusted off his shirt and shouts back at his mother. "Nothing, eomma! Daehyun is in the house!" Wait what?! Hoseok's eyes widen and faces a smirking Daehyun who was laughing at him.

"Daehyun?"

Hoseok heard his mother's surprised tone and he shouts back to his mother with a 'yes'. His mother then came closer to them and hugs her oldest nephew. "Omo, omo, omo, you've grown up so well, Daehyunie," SeokJin pats the boy's back making Daehyun squirms. "Y-Yeah, Aunt Jin, how are you?" Daehyun asks between the hug and glares at Hoseok who is now laughing at him back.

"I'm fine and where's my eonnie? And how dare you guys didn't visit us first after you guys left Korea for 8 months," SeokJin asks through her pout and Daehyun let out an awkward laughter while sending S.O.S signals to Hoseok who just sticks out his tongue to him.

"I ain't gonna help you, Bang Daehyun,"

"I'm gonna kill you after this! Kim Hoseok!"

Daehyun growls and SeokJin looks at both of them with curiosity since she doesn't know what they are talking about because Hoseok and Daehyun had this special way to communicate with each other.

"Boys,"

_Still sending signals_

"Boys,"

_Still the same_

"Boys—"

"Hello! My sweet Kim SeokJin!"

The 3 of them faced the owner of the voice which belong to none of another SeokJin's oldest sister name, Kim Himchan. Himchan grins from ear to ear with Junhong in her arms who was nibbling onto his Lemon plushie.

"Eonnie!"

"Baby sis! How are you?" Himchan skips to her younger sister and kisses the cheeks of her sister's with Junhong getting squished between them.

"Hmm!" 10 months old, Junhong whines while wriggling his plushies between the two elder women. "Omo! Junhongie! You've grown up too!" SeokJin squeals and scoops Junhong in her arms making the baby boy starts to cry is her arms. "Aigoo, don't cry, Junhongie, don't you remember who I am?" SeokJin said it while patting the back of Junhong's but failed when she received another loud wail.

"He hates you," Himchan snickers making SeokJin glares at her and hands back Junhong to her and automatically the baby boy stops crying and nibbles back his Lemon plushie. She then pouts when she heard more snickers behind her. "You guys are so mean," SeokJin said it and pouts again making Hoseok snorts at his mother's baby act.

"Eomma stop pouting or appa will kiss it right here and it will make me vomit non-stop," Hoseok teases his mother making SeokJin's eyes sparkle in delight. "Hoseok! You gave me an idea!"

Hoseok curses under his breath and quickly took the phone that SeokJin fished out and he ran inside leaving his mother keeps calling out for him and threatens him; if you don't give it back I will tell Minseok about your crush towards her and it successfully made Hoseok stumbled on the floor and kissed the cold wooden floor while SeokJin chuckles in victory and immediately swipes her husband number.

"No eomma!" Hoseok tries to reach for the phone but despite being not-in-the-tall puberty time yet he struggles to reach out for it making SeokJin pressed the phone between with ear and shoulder and both of her arms hold tightly onto both of Hoseok's arms. Hoseok mentally screams in his mind when he head his mother's sweet yet annoying squeaky voice.

"Hey, honey, nothing just miss you and oh the Bangs' are here, oh Yongguk is at your office? That's great, no! They messed up I want pink but they gave blue and lots of it!"

Upon hearing that, Hoseok rolls his eyes since his mother's hate towards blue colour can win the title of his hate towards vegetables.

"But honey! I know Jungkook is a boy but I still want pink! Fine! Keep the blue! You won't any of my boobs for tonight!"

Hoseok gasps in disgust and slowly tries to loosen his mother's grip but failed when SeokJin grips on it more tighter.

"Really! Thank you honey! You're the best! Talk to that person in charge I want pink no blue just pink! Thanks again honey! Don't worry you will get it tonight!" SeokJin squeals once she ended the call and she let go of Hoseok then she faces the Bangs'.

"What?" SeokJin frowns and Himchan shook her head at her pervert sister of hers. "18+ conversation is forbidden in this house until I die and rest in peace in heaven." Himchan said it and with that she left with the kids to the play room leaving a really beet red face Kim SeokJin.


	7. Broccoli & Maths

"Get down from there, Wu Sehun!"

Joonmyeon shouts when she saw Sehun stand on top of the table at their backyard while spinning uncontrollably with his Pinku-Pinku in his hands. Joonmyeon squeaks in fear when Sehun almost fall from the edge of the table but sighs in relief when the youngest Wu realize that his back almost kissed the green grass.

"Wu Sehun! Get down from there! Or you will get a lot of broccoli tonight!" Joonmyeon shouts again and Sehun being a stubborn maknae sticks out his tongue towards his mother. Joonmyeon's eyes bulge at what Sehun did to her and she quickly lead herself to the fridge and took out a fresh broccoli. She smirks at the green and fresh broccoli and she then walks out from the kitchen to the backyard with the broccoli in her hands. Sehun was still playing on top of the table without knowing his mother marching her steps towards him with his enemy in his mother's hand.

"Sehunie," Joonmyeon said it sweetly and walks to her youngest son with the broccoli behind her. Sehun looks up and frowns when he saw the creepy smile on his mother's face. "Yes, mommy?" Sehun titles his head and let his Pinku-Pinku down while scanning his mother's weird act. "What's green and it will make you healthy?" Joonmyeon asks Sehun who breath hitched because he knows clearly the answer. He was going to a make a run for it but failed when Joonmyeon quickly wraps her free arm around Sehun's small waist and picks the youngest up.

"Noooo! Don't let me die! I still haven't see Lulu today! Mommy no!" Sehun squirms in his mother's hold and Joonmyeon chuckles. She then puts the broccoli in front Sehun's face earning more screaming of 'Nos' and 'Lulus' from the youngest Wu.

"Mommy please! It's bad! It will kill you and it will eat you alive!" Sehun squirms and tries to free himself from Joonmyeon's tight hold but failed when Joonmyeon let him sat on his high chair locking the chair tight in case Sehun climbs off himself.

"Stay here, I will make it quick," Joonmyeon smiles lovingly and Sehun knows it's his mother's evil smile. "Mommy," Sehun starts to cry and Joonmyeon shook her head because there is only one person can make Sehun stop crying and that is—

"HAHAHA! In your face, cry baby!" JongIn laughs at Sehun's miserable face while pointing his index finger at him with his other hand clutching on his stomach due to the hard laughter he gave to Sehun. Joonmyeon almost laughed when JongIn's bubbly laughter echoed the kitchen, she then straighten up herself and continues cooking Sehun's special dish. Sehun huffs in anger and tries to hits JongIn's head but failed when his older twin backs away while still laughing his ass off.

"Stop laughing at me! Kkamjong!" Sehun growls and squirms in his high chair making JongIn stops laughing immediately and replaced with a loud wail of crying almost making Joonmyeon cuts her finger. "What happened?" Joonmyeon asks and pulls crying JongIn her arms while rubbing JongIn's back soothingly.

"He...called...me...kkamjong," JongIn starts to wails and cries even more louder when he ends the word 'kkamjong' from his own tongue. Joonmyeon sighs and glares at Sehun who just pouts with his arms crossed perfectly together.

"He is a kkamjong,"

"Sehun!"

Joonmyeon said it with her stern voice making Sehun pouts even more. Joonmyeon was going to speak up when a voice interrupts her.

"Wu Sehun, what did I told you calling JongIn 'kkamjong' is bad?"

The 3 of them turned their heads towards the voice and Sehun tense at the deathly glare. JongIn who was crying while rubbing his eyes with both of his hands, he then ran to his favourite noona. "Soo noona, Sehun is being harsh to me! I'm not a kkamjong!" JongIn cries in Kyungsoo's arms and Kyungsoo wasted no time shot another glare to Sehun who looks around the kitchen except his mother's and his noona's glares.

"Wu Sehun,"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't burn my Pinku-Pinku or cut my bubbles!" Sehun rubs both of his hands together and bows his head slightly almost hits his forehead on the chair.

"No, bubbles out, Pinku-Pinku will be locked in my room," Kyungsoo said it sternly making Sehun make a deep whale noise and he slumps his body into the chair.

"M-Mommy,"

"Gotta hear what Kyungsoo says so, Sehun, you did said the bad word in this house, good thing daddy is—"

"Daddy's home!"

They heard Tao's squeals from the living room and a deep 'Hey, baby girl' from the head of the family. Sehun make another whale noise and he silently prays to God so, that he won't be in trouble for the ninth time.

"Oh, here's the half of the family no wonder the living room is empty and why is Sehun praying hard?" Yifan asks with a happy Tao in his arms who titles her aside because at the weird act from the youngest Wu himself. Joonmyeon chuckles and made her way to her husband and plants a quick 'Welcome home' peck on her husband's kissable lips making Tao made her disgusted face.

"Eww," Tao said it and buries her face on Yifan's shoulder making her parents chuckles at her cute act. Yifan then faces Joonmyeon with a lot of questions in his mind. Joonmyeon got the signal and explains it to her husband.

"Sehun—"

"No! Mommy! No!" Sehun begs and tries to climbs off the chair but failed. Joonmyeon chuckles again and was going to continue but someone cuts her.

"Mommy!"

"Yes, Yixing?"

Yixing almost trips on his feet because of the carpets and he quickly ran to his mother's arms while gripping on a paper. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

"Yes, Yixing, what is it?" Joonmyeon holds on a jumping Yixing and Yifan chuckles at his oldest son's hyper-self. "I got an A! On wait what this subject called?" Yixing said it and his parents mentally face-palmed themselves. "Let me see it, Yixing," Yifan said it and Yixing happily hands it to his father while still jumping in joy.

"Mathe—"

"—Matics!" Yixing ends the words and he jumps in joy again since he remembered the subject's name. "That's great, Yixing honey! Let's me give you something special tonight!" Joonmyeon said it happily and hugs her oldest son while sending light kisses on the boy's forehead. "Good job, Xing ge!" Tao said it while clapping her hands cutely and Yifan follows her making Tao giggles cutely.

"So, what's with Sehun praying hard to God?" Yifan asks after they celebrate Yixing's A in math and Yifan faces Sehun who slumps even more in his chair. Kyungsoo rolls her eyes and carries sleeping JongIn in her arms and casually said it to her father.

"Wu Sehun called Wu JongIn a 'kkamjong', thank you and have a nice day."

With that, Kyungsoo left a begging Sehun trying to make his father to not lock his Pinku-Pinku in Kyungsoo's room and to not cut his precious bubbles.


	8. The 5 Kids

"Eomma! Where are we going?"

"Eomma! Why am I wearing this? It's itchy!"

"Eomma! Where's my red tie?"

"Eomma! Jungkook is eating my ice cream! Why did you give it to him!"

SeokJin sighs at the shouting words from Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok until Yoongi. SeokJin then shoot up from where she was sitting; on a chair in the twins room and heads herself to Hoseok's room. "Eomma, where are you going?" Jimin asks as he was still scratching himself because the baby blue suit is too itchy for him to wear while his younger twin, Taehyung was the opposite side of him since Taehyung was admiring himself in front of the mirror saying he looks handsome in his red suit.

"To your hyung's room since he can't find his red tie and Jimin stop scratching yourself will you? You're ruining your suit," SeokJin said it and puts Jimin's arms on his sides making the boy whimpers because it's still itchy for him. "I need to scratch, eomma! It's itchy!" Jimin whines and tries to wiggles out from his mother's hold but failed when SeokJin tightens the grip.

"What are you? A dog?" Taehyung snickers and playfully pats his older twin's head. Upon hearing it, Jimin growls and SeokJin loosen the grip on her right hand and quickly holds onto Taehyung knowing that the twin will ruined the two expensive suits.

"Let me beat him! He called me a dog! Eomma! I'm not a dog!" Jimin starts to whines and sniffles while Taehyung just laughs his ass off at his miserable hyung of his. "It's true because he keeps scratching himself right, eomma?" Taehyung asks and clutches on his stomach since he laughed too hard. SeokJin who was standing between the twins just sighs again and took the twins to the living room; where her oldest son and her youngest son are.

"Yoongi,"

"Stop eating it, Jungkook!"

"Yoongi,"

"Hell! How can you eat it? You're just a year old!"

"Kim Yoongi!"

Yoongi squeaks unmanly and clutches his heart while panting hard. "O-Oh, eomma," Yoongi smiles nervously and SeokJin glares at him while the twins are laughing at their oldest brother.

"Did I heard cursing, Kim Yoongi?" SeokJin asks and taps her foot on the floor and Yoongi gulps a thick lump and took Jungkook in his arms; making his baby brother as a shield for him to not be the death in his mother's hands. "N-No, you didn't, well, um, no?"

"That's it no ice creams for you until you graduated high school," SeokJin said it and leads the twins to the couch and the twins sensing the tense aura covering their mother, they decided to be good boys.

"Eomma! That's too long for me to wait!" Yoongi whines and buries his face behind Jungkook. Jungkook who was happily licking the last ice cream he just claps his hands together not knowing what's going on. "Or you want me to extend it until you found your own job?" SeokJin said it sternly and scoops Jungkook in her arms. "Fine, I will wait for the big day to come," Yoongi mumbles it under his breath and crossed his arms together with a pout on his face. He then glares at the twins who was laughing at him again.

"Poor Yoongie hyung," Taehyung said it and made an ugly sad face to him along with Jimin beside him doing the same thing. "Damn twins," Yoongi whispers under his breath and SeokJin raises her left brow. "Did you said something, Yoongi?" SeokJin asks and Yoongi immediately shook his head.

"No, no, I—"

"Eomma! My red tie!"

Yoongi sighs in relief and slumps his body back to the couch. "Thank God, Hoseok saved me," Yoongi said it in his mind while clamping his hands together and looks up to the ceiling while tears of relief starts to rolled down his cheek. Everyone in the room looks up since Yoongi did it and they frowns because what the hell is Yoongi looking at.

"Eomma!"

"I'm coming, Hoseok, I'm coming!" SeokJin shouts back at him and storms herself to the room and revealed a messy room with clothes on the floor from her son's boxers until her son's T-shirts. "Hoseok! Why is your room so messy!?" SeokJin asks and eyes follows Hoseok's movement from the bathroom until to her son's closet which Hoseok keeps throwing the clothes out from the closet.

"Kim Hoseok! What are you trying to do?" SeokJin asks again and she only received a groan from her second oldest son. "Eomma! My favourite red tie is gone! Someone must took it!" Hoseok said it and digs more in his closet and throws more things making SeokJin almost eats her son's boxers. Thank God that boxer is clean. SeokJin sighs and let Jungkook on Hoseok's messy bed and Jungkook being oblivious to the environment he just rolls on the fluffy bed, rolling along with his second oldest hyung's fresh new shirts and pants.

"Hoseok, stop throwing stuff from your closet, will you?" SeokJin said it and sighs because her son's closet is literally almost empty aside from the shoes since Hoseok haven't throw the shoes out yet. "Hoseok, stop it," SeokJin said it and quickly dodge since Hoseok throws the first shoes over her head.

"Kim Hoseok!"

"No! The red tie! The tie that Minseok noona gave me since I lost mine before this!" Hoseok made a deep whale noise and digs more inside his closet. SeokJin rolls her eyes because her son really have a huge crush on the Wus' oldest daughter. "You can always wear black tie, Hoseok," SeokJin said it and dodge again when the second shoes had been thrown. Damnit! The shoes aren't hurting my Kookie right? SeokJin looks over her shoulder and smiles because Jungkook was playing with himself and giggles cutely while blowing raspberries. She then squinted her eyes at the red thing on Jungkook's stomach.

"Hoseok,"

"Wait! I still haven't found it!"

"Kim Hoseok,"

"That must be it, eomma, wait, wait!"

"Jungkook found your red tie,"

Hoseok abruptly stop on what he was doing and a big smile forms on his lips. "Kookie! Hyung love you so much!" Hoseok said it and jumps on the bed hugging his baby brother tight while sending kisses all over the youngest Kim.

"No~" Jungkook whines and pushes Hoseok's face aside making Hoseok looks at him disbelief. "Hyung, smell bad, want eomma not you,"

With that, Jungkook left a sulking Hoseok and a laughing hard mother of his.


	9. Haircut

"Minseok noona! Home now! This is bad!" Chanyeol whines and tries to wiggles out from Minseok's tight hold since the youngest triplet is in the midst of hardship to let his long hair cut and he's planning to run away before he can reach the barber shop. Minseok sighs, tightens the grip and hissed silently when Chanyeol scratches his nails into her skin. "Chanyeol, stay still will you!? It's just a hair cut!" Minseok growls and Chanyeol whines even more.

"Hair cut is bad! The things are pointy and sharp!" Chanyeol's voice starts to crack and Minseok stops her tracks making Chanyeol and Jongdae who was on her right side stops as well since the second triplet is coming along except for the oldest triplet, Baekhyun because Baekhyun is with Kyungsoo to accompany their mother, Joonmyeon to buy groceries for tonight's dinner.

"Why are we stopping, noona?" Jongdae asks as he peeks on the left side of Minseok's side and he snickers. Minseok heard Jongdae's question and she points out at Chanyeol who is now crying. "You're crying again," Jongdae snickers turned into laughter making the youngest triplet hissed at his hyung's loud laughter.

"Stop laughing!" Chanyeol yells at Jongdae with his high pitched voice earning looks from the people on the streets. Jongdae being a stubborn little boy just laughs his ass off while clutching on his stomach.

"You're crying and it looks ugly," Jongdae laughs again and cheeks burning due to the hard laughter that was coming out from him. Chanyeol was going to hit Jongdae on the head like usual stop his tracks when a familiar voice stops him from doing it.

"Oh! Chanyeolie!"

The 3 Wus' looked up to the voice earning a blushing Chanyeol, a squealing Jongdae and another round of sighed from Minseok.

"Minki noona!" Jongdae squeals earning a death glare from his dongsaeng, Jongdae then ran to Minki's direction and hugs the older making Minki giggles at his cuteness. "And hello there, Jongdae ah," Minki said it and ruffles Jongdae's fluffy hair earning a big smile from Jongdae himself. "Minki noona! Are you going to have a haircut too?" Jongdae asks as Minki gets on his level. Minki then shook her head and points her thumb to a person behind her. Jongdae who got curious looks behind her and titles his head aside.

"Who's that?" Jongdae asks looking at Jonghyun hyung and another girl around his age and a slightly older boy who is on Jonghyun's right side. "That my boy is my baby sister and Jonghyun's baby brother," Minki said it and smiles when she spotted Chanyeol heading towards their direction. Upon hearing that, Jongdae squeals and make his way to the 2 kids.

"Hey! I'm Wu Jongdae! And you?" Jongdae asks in his bubbly tone towards the girl making the Jonghyun's little brother glares at him silently. "C-Choi Jeonghan," The girl name Jeonghan, said shyly with rosy pink colour covering her cheeks. "Cute name! Let's be friends!" Jongdae giggles and took Jeonghan's hand by surprised making Jeonghan's eyes widen with her cheeks are now beet red.

"Yah! Don't touch her!"

Jongdae raises his left brow and turns his head towards the voice. "Who are you to tell me that," Jongdae said it and sticks out his tongue to the boy. The boy was going to stomps his way to Jongdae until his hyung stops him. "Yah, yah, yah, Kim Jaehyun control your anger," Jonghyun said it and grips onto Jaehyun's wrist making the boy pouts and Jongdae snickers at his misery.

"I like you!" Jongdae blurts it out of the blue making Jeonghan's eyes widen even more and a screaming Jaehyun in Jonghyun's arms.

"H-Hello Minki noona," Chanyeol greets Minki shyly making Minki squeals at his cuteness and she waste no time hugs the boy. "Hello to you too, Chanyeolie, and how are you?" Minki asks and frowns when she saw Chanyeol's puffy red eyes. "Yeolie did you cried?" Minki asks without giving Chanyeol to answer back her question. Chanyeol blushes and nods slowly making Minki worried at what make her favourite Wu cried.

"Who made you cried, Yeolie? Let noona bite that person," Minki said playfully and Chanyeol chuckles at Minki's squeaky voice. "I-I don't want to get a h-hair cut," Chanyeol mumbles the words under his breath making Minki laughs at his cuteness. "Omo, omo, omo, so cute! That's why you're my favourite Wu!" Minki giggles and pinches Chanyeol's cheeks gently.

"Favourite Wu?" Chanyeol frowns and Minki nods her head.

"Yes, favourite Wu,"

"Me?" Chanyeol points to himself and Minki nods her head again.

"Really?"

Another nod from Minki making Chanyeol blushes even more. "W-Why?" Chanyeol asks and Minki made her thinking face while ignoring the screams of her boyfriend's little brother about 'get your hands of my Jeonghan' and 'dare make my hands off her' from Jongdae with a struggling Jonghyun to keep Jaehyun in his arms and Minseok who was enjoying the scene at a nearby bench where she was recording the scene with her hand-phone.

"Because Chanyeolie is cute but he will be more cuter if he cut his hair, don't you think?" Minki smiles widely at Chanyeol who bites his bottom lips knowing that he will eventually have a haircut no matter what or his Mommy will punish him when they get back home. "O-Okay, I will cut my hair," Chanyeol sighs in defense and Minki giggles in victory.

"Come on, noona will stand by your side so, you won't be afraid plus you're not the only one who is afraid getting a haircut, Yeolie," Minki said it and took Chanyeol's right hand with hers and head to her boyfriend's direction to take her little sister along with them. "Really?" Chanyeol asks and swings their hands playfully and Minki nods her head.

"There, now you look more handsome, boy," said the barber while he dust off the hair on Chanyeol's back. Chanyeol opens his eyes slowly and his eyes widen at the sight. "Woah! I do look handsome! Right Min noona?" Chanyeol squeals and touches his hair.

"Yes, you are, Yeolie," Minki said it cheerfully while his noona is the opposite one.

"Yeah right," Minseok said it sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Chanyeol heard what his noona said and he pouts cutely. "You look ugly while I'm handsome!" Jongdae said it and sticks out his tongue to Chanyeol who sat beside him. Chanyeol growls under his breath and took a water spray and spray to Jongdae's face again and again making his hyung's face wet.

"Yah! Wu Chanyeol! Stop it!" Minseok shouts at Chanyeol and grabs the spray from the younger's hold. "He called me ugly!" Chanyeol whines and buries his face onto Minseok's stomach while the older sighs yet again. "He is ugly!" Jongdae hissed and sneezes since the cold air hit his nose. "God damnit, now you're gonna have a flu," Minseok said it and rubs her temple.

"I hate you!" Chanyeol said it between Minseok's stomach and Jongdae replies him in no time. "I hate you too!"

"Shut up both of you!" Minseok growls and took the 2 boys out from the barber shop leaving Minki, Jonghyun, Jeonghan and Jaehyun shook their heads at the Wus' daily drama.


	10. Buffet & Chaos

"Where are we going, Mommy?" Tao asks as Joonmyeon ties her jet black hair into a high pony tail. Joonmyeon smiles since she is satisfied with her work. "We're gonna have dinner night with the Kims', Tao yah," Joonmyeon said it and dust off the invisible dust off Tao's light purple dress. "Which Kims' it is, Mommy?" Tao asks again and spins around in her new dress making Joonmyeon giggles at her daughter's cute sight.

"Aunt Jin's family, Tao yah,"

Tao stops spinning as she heard what her mother said. She then huffs in annoyance and faces her mother.

"What's the matter, Tao?" Joonmyeon asks as she saw the big pout on Tao's lips, she knew that is the look of displeased from her daughter. "I don't like them," Tao said it casually and arms crossed together. Joonmyeon was taken back at Tao's sudden honesty. "Why do you hate them? Did the kids bully you?" Joonmyeon asks and gets on the same level as her daughter and Tao pouts even more.

"No,"

"Then what is it, Tao yah?"

"I don't like that gummy smile Oppa, because he makes Minseok eonnie feel uncomfortable," Tao said it in one go and mixed with Chinese but luckily Joonmyeon understands all of it. "Aww, if that's the reason why don't you protect Minseok then, Tao yah?" Joonmyeon said it and giggles when Tao's eyes sparkles while nodding furiously.

"I will show him whose boss when it comes to Minseok eonnie!" Tao jumps in joy and Joonmyeon just giggles at the cuteness. "Alright, baby panda, go call out for Minseok and after that go to the living room and wait for the others to get ready, alright? Mommy have to go check on the twins,"

Tao nods her head and skips her way to the living room passing the triplet's room which is noisy as always.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae! What's with all the noise in there?" Joonmyeon knocks on the door again and again and she sighs because she knows she have to look over the triplets first before the twins because the twins can wait since Kyungsoo and Luhan are there for her to look out for the twins.

"Give me back! Minki noona gave that to me not you, troll-head!"

"Shut up! Minki noona likes me not you!"

"I hate both of you!"

Joonmyeon sighs as she hear those words from Chanyeol, Jongdae and finally Baekhyun and she can tell Baekhyun is having a headache due to her younger triplets. Joonmyeon then waste no time bragged into the triplets room and was greet with Jongdae accidentally smashed his face to her legs earning a whimper from the second triplet. Without any doubt, Chanyeol snatches the Rilakkuma plushie off on the floor since his hyung is rubbing his sore forehead and the plushie is laying helplessly on the floor.

"Kkuma! I got you!" Chanyeol cries in happiness and hugs the plushie tight to his chest and Baekhyun who was watching on her bed her just shook her head and sighs at the 2 dorks. "That's gonna hurt, I assume, right Jongdae ah?" Joonmyeon asks as she gets on the same level as him and kisses away the boo-boo making Jongdae giggles and pecks his mother's glossy lips. After pecking his mother's lips, both of them sensed a death glare behind them and it belongs to the oldest Wu; Wu Yixing.

"Hey hyung!" Jongdae greets his oldest hyung and whimpers when Yixing still glares at him, Jongdae then backs away and quickly hides behind Baekhyun's back much to the latter's displeased. "Don't touch me!" Baekhyun hissed and Jongdae pouts while he crossed his arms together.

"Alright, since there are 4 of you in here, are you guys done?" Joonmyeon asks after gesturing the 4 of her children to line up side by side in front of her. Joonmyeon then looks carefully at them and smile lovingly since they are done and look handsome and beautiful. "Now this is what I want, now go to the living room while I will go check on the others, alright my babies?" Joonmyeon said it and the 4 of them nods their head happily. "Alright, give me a peck on the cheeks first and you guys are free to go,"

One by one from Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae who quickly plant a quick peck on her mother's cheek and ran away before his oldest hyung can tear him from limb to limb. Joonmyeon saw the pale face of her second triplet, she just giggles. "Mommy," Yixing calls out sweetly and Joonmyeon smiles lovingly. Yixing smiles back and waste no time plants a sweet peck on his mother's cheek before he head himself to the living room.

"Are you guys done?" Joonmyeon asks as she knocks the door and revealed a very cute JongIn in his baby blue suit with his big smile on. "Hey, Mommy!" JongIn greets his mother and let his mother come in his room, and Joonmyeon was right Kyungsoo and Luhan was there to look out for the twins. "Done with them girls?" Joonmyeon asks again and Kyungsoo and Luhan nods her head and Luhan combs Sehun's hair and smiles at how cute Sehun looks in his red suit. Joonmyeon squeals in her heart at how cute the twins look and she glance at Kyungsoo who had trouble with her back zipper.

"Let me help you with that, Kyungsoo," Joonmyeon said it and stands at Kyungsoo's back and zip it up and she smiles at how beautiful her third youngest daughter is. "Thank you, Mommy," Kyungsoo said it with her smile and Joonmyeon smiles back and kisses Kyungsoo's temple. "Now where's my Lulu?" Joonmyeon said it teasingly and earned a glare from her youngest son.

"Mommy! Only Sehunie can called Lulu, Lulu!" Sehun whines and Luhan giggles at her brother's cuteness. "I'm here, Mommy!" Luhan skips to Joonmyeon who was awed by Luhan's beauty. "I knew this red and white dress fit you! And same goes as you Kyungsoo, baby blue dress suits you!" Joonmyeon said it while fixing Luhan's blonde hair and smiles again. "Alright I think we all are done so, let's head to the living room, alright?" Joonmyeon said it and the 4 of them obeys their mother.

Once, the Wus' are in the living room, Joonmyeon took out her phone asked her kids to pose for a picture. 3 pictures or more later, they were greet by the Wus' head of the family.

"Daddy!" The kids squeals and Tao was the first to jumps onto her father and Yifan chuckles and kisses his youngest daughter's cheek earning a giggle from Tao herself. "So, let's go?" Yifan simply said it and the kids straight away ran to the door until they reached the car leaving their parents chuckles at their hyper children.

"Hey, Yifan! You made it!" NamJoon greets his boss when the Wus' finally reached the buffet date for the 2 families. "Yeah, I would, NamJoon," Yifan chuckles and shook NamJoon's hands and bows to SeokJin who had Jungkook in her arms. "Hey, Joonmyeon, if you guys don't mind, my sister is here?" SeokJin said it and the Wus' are okay with it.

"Hey Hanie!" Yoongi greets Luhan once he saw Luhan came in to the VIP room along with her siblings and he is aware that there's a little satan glaring at him. "Hey, Yoongi! Wow, your dad really knows how to book a room," Luhan said it and she felt Sehun grips her hand tighter.

"Yo, Suga, who is—Well, hello there, pretty,"

Luhan cringed at the flirty voice of the guy that stood in front of her. "I'm not pretty, I'm Luhan, Wu Luhan to exact and you are?" Luhan simply introduces herself and the guy send her pearly smile, which is weird because it looks like her sister, Baekhyun's smile. "I'm Bang Daehyun, Dae or Hyun for short or you want me to 'Bang' you, pretty?" Daehyun wiggles his eyebrows making Luhan and Yoongi looked at him in disgust.

"Yah!"

The 3 of them looks down at Daehyun raises his left brow at the little guy. "Yah, to you too, little guy," Daehyun smirks at how red Luhan's brother's face were. "I won't do that if I were you, cous," Yoongi whispers to Daehyun's ears and the latter looks at him confused. Luhan who senses her baby brother in his satan formed she excuses herself before Sehun can—

"Ouch! Yah! That hurts like hell! What are you!?" Daehyun whimpers in pain as his hands covers his sensitive area and Yoongi looks at his cousin in pity. "I told you, I won't do it—Fuuuck!" Yoongi drops on his knees and also covers his sensitive area like his cousin did.

"Kim Yoongi! Did I heard you swearing!?"

Yoongi heard his mother from across the room and he shouts back with his shaky voice. "N-No, I-I d-din't, e-eomma,"

"Thought so!" SeokJin shouts back and continues talking with the Wus' and the Bangs'

Luhan bites her bottom lips, preventing herself not to burst out of laughing to hard at how pity Yoongi and Daehyun looks right now. Luhan then pulls Sehun with her and whispers to her baby brother's ear. "That was one good bite, Sehunie,"

Sehun giggles at Luhan's breath tickling his ear and he turns his head to look at the 2 hyungs and he sticks out his tongue to them which he receives a death glare from both of them.

"Well, Sehun's done it again," Yixing said it as he watches the 2 hyungs landed on their knees and side while he munches on the sausages and his oldest noona nods her head while enjoying the Chinese food that was served for them. After a while, of stuffing the food in her mouth Minseok felt a person next to her and that is—

"Hey, Minseok noona!"

Minseok rolls her eyes and puts on her smile and faces the boy next to her. "Hey—Oh my god! Are those Baozis!?" Minseok squeals and eyes sparkles in delight and the plate of Baozis in Hoseok's hands. "Y-Yeah, would you like to have one?" Hoseok blushes at Minseok's cute expression and he blushes even more when their eyes locked. "Can I?" Minseok asks sweetly and Hoseok nods his head furiously and shoves the plate to Minseok who took it happily. "Thank you, Hoseok ah!" Minseok plants a sweet kiss on Hoseok's cheek making the boy lost his soul for a good 3 minutes until his baby cousin shook him to live since his 3 years old cousin, YoungJae wants to pee and his other 2 years old cousin, JongUp who had the same expression as his hyung, YoungJae.

"Hoseok hyung! I want to pee! Take me to the toilet, pwease!" YoungJae said it and legs crossed. "Hyung! Pee! Pee! Now!" JongUp whines and clutches onto YoungJae's hand. Hoseok slaps his cheeks gently and nods his head and took both of YoungJae and JongUp to the toilet as fast as he can because he needs to refresh himself too. Tao who witnesses the scene pouts beside Yixing who notices his sister's pout. "What's wrong, Tao?" Yixing asks as he feeds Tao the sausages and she gladly eats it.

"That gummy smile oppa is making Minseok eonnie uncomfortable just now," Tao munches the sausages and Yixing chuckles at the statement. "But Minseok noona is comfortable now right?" Yixing asks and Tao nods her head cutely. "Don't worry about a thing, Tao yah, we both will protect Minseok noona, alright?" Yixing let out his pinky and Tao pinky promised her oldest oppa.

"Baek!"

"Go away!"

"Jonghead!"

"Yah! It's Jongdae! This is all your fault, Egghead!"

"No, it's not, Jonghead!" Chanyeol growls and was going to hit Jongdae's head but failed when Kyungsoo stops him in time. "I will tell Sehunie to bite you if you hit Jongdae, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo said it sternly and Chanyeol gulps in fear. "Now, follow me and behave, little ones," Kyungsoo said it while gesturing the Wus' triplets, the Kims' twin and JongIn in her right hand to follow her to the table that they will seat together. Once, they reached the table, Kyungsoo helps JongIn on his seat and as well for the others kids.

"Now, you guys are good girl and boys right?" Kyungsoo starts off first and they nodded their heads. "Alright, since you guys are stay still so, I can help Luhan and Minseok eonnie to serve you guys the foods, okay?" Kyungsoo said it and glares at Chanyeol who almost hits Jongdae on the head. "Chanyeol!" The youngest triplet flinched at the loud voice and he lowers his hand. "You're seating next to me," Kyungsoo hissed and points her index finger to the left side of hers while her right side was JongIn's seat. "Fine," Chanyeol grumbles weird words under his breath and waste no time stood up and sat beside Kyungsoo.

"Good, now anyone want to change places?" Kyungsoo asks and Baekhyun raises her hand. "What is it, Baek?"

"I want to seat between Chanyeol and JongIn," Baekhyun said it and JongIn quickly said; "No, you can't!"

Baekhyun growls and whines when a certain hand pokes her cheeks. "I wanna change my seat!" Baekhyun whines and Kyungsoo sighs. "Taehyung, stop poking Baekhyun or she will eat you alive," Kyungsoo said it casually making Taehyung smiles widely.

"Eat?"

Kyungsoo nods and she wasn't sure if the younger knows what she meant. "Eat, food here? Taetae is hungry! Hyungs! I wanna eat!" Taehyung stood up from his seat and eyes tries to search for his hyungs and he titles his head when he saw his Yoongi hyung on the floor and his Hoseok hyung is nowhere to be seen. "Yah, Chimchim,"

Jimin looks at to his younger twin. "What?"

"Why is Yoongi hyung rolling on the floor?" Taehyung asks as Jimin also stood up from his seat much to Kyungsoo's displeased. "Doesn't Uncle Kim teach them manners?" Kyungsoo mumbles it under her breath and make her way to the buffet to take some food for her brothers and sister. "Maybe, hyung is playing! Let's join him!" Jimin squeals in happiness and climbs off his seat and Taehyung followed him behind.

"Yoongi hyung!"

"Nooooo!!!"

"10 kids," Joonmyeon said.

"5 kids," SeokJin said.

"4 kids," Himchan said.

"Add them," Yifan said.

"Together it will turn out," NamJoon said.

"There are 19 of them which can cause," Yongguk said.

"Buffet & Chaos," said all of the parents.

The parents laughed at their words with little 10 months old, Junhong in his mother's arms and same goes with 8 months old, Jungkook who was giggling at their hyungs childish ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Asianfanfics stories
> 
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/999411/family-fun


End file.
